The Bond
by starkwolf44
Summary: Ever wondered how Greg and Terry met and the history they had before moving to Langly Falls? Read and find what it is that makes their bond strong.


**Title:** The Bond

**Disclaimer:** I don't own American Dad. You the man, Seth MacFarlane!

**Characters:** Greg, Terry, Libby, Stan, Francine, Tank.

**Summary:** Ever wondered how Greg and Terry met? Read this and find out.

**Notes:** This just came to me out of nowhere and it's based off a yaoi that I saw once.

The sun was slowly setting over the city of Langley Falls, VA It was a clear day and it looked like the stars were gonna shine. To Greg Corbin and Terry Bates, being together for ten years makes them shine. It was almost midnight when they were driving home after having a night out on the town. The idea to have a night out came to them when that got home early that evening after doing a special report about the night life of Langley Falls. They left their daughter-Libby-with the Smith family across the street. Who better to watch their daughter then Francine-Libby's surrogate mother? They're first stop for the night was an Italian restaurant, for dinner and after that it was off to the club where they danced like monkeys with a bad flee problem. After that, they had a few drinks and decided to call it a night. They were driving in Terry's powdery-blue car with the license plate "CATCH-R" on the front of the car with Greg at the wheel. Terry had a few too many drinks and they were starting to get to his head by the time they got to his car. Greg put his foot down and helped Terry into the passenger's seat. Lucky, Greg was sober enough to drive. Terry was almost asleep when they stopped in front of a stoplight that was on red.

Greg slid his hands off the steering wheel, as he waited, the brunette moved his square shaped head over to the seat next to him and gazed his brown eyes on-to him-the perfect man. Terry-with his eyes half closed-perked his lips up a little and gave Greg a soft smile. The smile coming from Terry's blue-eyed, blond haired and long face forced Greg to crack a smile like the time he thought how sexy Terry looked when he dressed up as Lady Gaga for Halloween.

"Had a few too many, huh, honey?" Greg said.

"Damn strait." The blond said in a drunken haze.

"I don't think we should let Libby see you like this." Greg suggested. "I'll get you to bed and pick her up from the Smith's and get her to bed."

"Sounds good, "Terry paused and shut his eyes for a second and opening them back up saying: "I love you Greg," Terry shut his eyes. Greg-flattered- knew that wasn't another comment. Weather it was the alcohol or not, Greg could tell Terry meant what he was saying. The lights on the stoplight were still red; Greg took the last few seconds he may have had left and removed his jacket. He placed it over Terry like a blanket, knowing the bigger size would bring warmth to Terry's smaller frame. After that, Greg noticed some drool pouring out of the blonds' mouth. He wiped the drool off Terry just in time to notice the light had turned green.

Greg turned his attention back to the road ahead and pressed on the gas. Their home was only a few blocks away. Out of nowhere-it seemed like the most random moment in the history of the world-another car blindsided Terry's car from the side. The car was sent dragging off to the side. The wheels hit the curb, the car was sent flipping into the air and landed capsized on the curb.

Greg dimmed in and out. He could hear voices echoing through his ears like they were shouting at him while in canyon. He could feel the ambulance rattle as he was rushed to the hospital. Greg was often squeamish when it came to going to the hospital-even if he wasn't the one that was in need of medical attention-but he always pulled through because Terry was there to tell him everything was gonna be ok.

There was one time when Libby had her first doctor appointment. As Libby and Terry played with some of the toys the waiting room had at its disposal, Terry could hear Greg anxiously-but quietly-breathing. He rolled his eyes.

_It's like taking care of two babies at once. _Terry thought. He never understood what it was that Greg had with hospitals but if it made him feel uncomfortable, but he was lucky to have someone at his side to comfort him. All it took to calm him down was a simple pat on the shoulder and Terry saying:

"It's ok," Terry said, in a soft voice. "Nothing bad will happen to you." That was all Greg needed to hear. He got his breathing under control and relaxed the tense muscles in his body.

And there was the time where their baby was about to be born; Francine's water broke and Greg went running down the street-with a video camera in his hand-and Terry slapped Greg and said that if he could wade through foam on a dance floor, he could see his daughter be born. That confidence sent a spark through him that made him pull Terry in and kiss.

But being in a hospital was the last thing on Greg's mind. His opened his eyes and can see a blur as he's pulled out of the ambulance and out into the night where the rain was pouring down on him. Greg then saw light hover over him as he was pulled into the hospital.

"What happened? Who do we have here?" A doctor called. Greg saw a new head hover over him as a paramedic pushing the stretcher said:

"36 year old male with head trauma on his head and few shards of glass in his arms," The Medic said.

"Get him into room 3A," The Doctor ordered.

"I'll get this one!" Another doctor said. One of the blurs in Greg's off and a new head hovered over him. "Can you speak?" The doctor asked. It was a female voice. She sounded young but professional.

"T…t…t…." Greg stammered. He tried to call out Terry's name but there was a heavy pain in his chest. He felt like he was punched square in the chest and his ribs were shattered. Greg was lifted on to an operating table and he still tried to use his energy to call out Terry's name. He tried to take in a big breath but was stopped when he felt the doctor's hand on his iron chest. The brunette left of a breath and his vision was starting to get better. He was about to open his mouth and ask the doctor where Terry was but was stopped when a needle was injected into his arm. Get felt the effects of the morphine get to him and his eyes were forced to close.

"Terry," his voice creaked just as he slipped into total unconsciousness.

It's true what they say: your life really does flash before your eyes.

_Am I dying? _Greg thought. He could hear a faint nose that sounded like it was coming from a world away. As the sound grew clear, he could make out what he was hearing: thumping music, a jumpin' dance floor, light of all colors flashing from every possible direction. Greg could tell what was going on: he was having a flashback. The memory that was playing over in his head was a time that Greg could remember like it was only yesterday, despite the fact that it happened almost ten years ago.

Greg was in his mid-twenties, at that time with short, brown hair and a slim body. He just left his wife-after realizing that he was gay-and moved as far away from his old life as he could. He wanted to start a new life away from the one he had before. His mother wouldn't talk to him and he decided that if he won't talk to her either. Greg was lucky to find a job for the Washington Post in D.C writing about political issues. Being a republican, he knew how to do his job pretty well. However, he had a nasty habit of handing his articles in at the last minute:

_HONK, HONK! _The car went after almost running over Greg running across the crosswalk. It was 5:58-he had two minutes to hand in his article to his boos or else he'd get the boot. "Watch where you going dumbass!" The driver in the car screamed as Greg passed by.

"S-s-sorry!" Greg stammered. Greg dashed to the curb and presses on. He heard the driver cuss to him as he entered the building. Greg took the elevator up to the top floor where he ran into his boss just as he was leaving.

"Greg," Mr. Hammond groaned. "You're late again."

"Sorry," Greg uttered. "I would have emailed it to you but my computers been acting up." He said in a very convincing tone. As least he was good at making excuses. He slipped his hand into his messenger bag and pulled out his finished article.

"Very good," Mr. Hammond said looking over Greg's work. "You did well with this one."

"I'm just doing my job," Greg said flattered.

"We'll I'll run this down to the printing press," Mr. Hammond said passed by Greg heading to the elevator. "If you haven't eaten yet, go ahead and order something on my name."

"Thanks," Greg said. They took the elevator to the ground floor where they went separate ways. Greg stepped outside and took in a breath of the cold spring air. Greg walked across the street and was getting close to his car parked along the curb. He was just feet away from his car when he felt like someone was watching him. Greg stopped in front of car, turned around and gasped. A man that looked a few years younger than him with blue eyes, blond hair, long head, wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a jacket stood before Greg.

"Your Greg Corbin right?" the blond man asked. His voice was calm, soft and so beautiful, it made Greg feel like he was going to pass out. "I read your articles. I'm a fan."

_He's beautiful, _Greg thought. He was so beautiful that he couldn't say no when the blond man asked him out for drink.

"Eh!" Greg gasped. He jerked his back up against the stool he was sitting at the bar. "You're Terry Bates?"

"That's right." He confirmed. The bar was jumping with thumping music; flashing lights off all colors, and man were out on the dance floor making the place jump.

"You work for the gossip section of the Post. We're in the same line of work." Greg said.

"Guilty as charged," Terry said.

"Until now, I thought you were a girl." Greg said.

"I get that a lot," Terry chuckled. "Actually, my full name is Terrance but everyone just calls me Terry."

"I-I-see," Greg stammered still captivated by Terry's beauty. "So why'd you ask me here?"

"I don't know," Terry explained. "I just say you leaving work and I thought I'd introduce myself."

"I got to be honest," Greg said. "I don't think I've ever seen someone with such a beautiful face."

Terry blushed. Just as he was about to ay something, the music over the speakers on the dance floor changed.

"Oh," Terry said, excited. "I love this song."

"Me too," Greg said. Terry stood up and reached his hand down to Greg and asked:

"Wanna dance?"

How could Greg say no? There was something about Terry that he liked. It was more than just his sweet voice, charming personally and beautiful face. He took his shirt and jacket off-reveling his slim but family muscular body and followed Terry out to the dance floor. Terry took off his shirt, folded it and slipped it into his back pocket to just hang there while he danced. The two men danced like there was no tomorrow. The whole time they were out on the floor having the time of their lives, they couldn't take their eyes off each other. They danced for two songs and went back up to the bar where they sat down to catch their breath.

"That was awesome," Greg said after sitting down.

"Yeah," Terry breathed. He put his shirt back on and called the barman for some beer.

Ten minutes later:

"Can I have another!" Greg said drunkenly waving to the barman.

"You already had five," Terry said. His eyes were half closed and he could feel the booze starting to get to his head. He told the barman not to serve Greg another beer.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Do want have your brain cells die in one night?"

"No…." Greg was feeling dizzy.

"Come here." Terry said. He helped Greg up from the seat. Terry was lucky to live only a few blocks away from the club. Back then, Terry lived in a rather upscale apartment-he had his father to thank for that. For the walk to his place, Terry helped Greg walk by putting one arm around his shoulder to help him get his balance. When they got to Terry's front door, Terry opened the door and heard Greg say:

"Terry…you're…beautiful."

"Let's just sit down," Terry said. Just as they stepped into the door, Greg's foot tripped over Terry's and they both fell to the floor. Greg landed on the floor and the rest of his body saved Terry from hitting the floor. Greg moaned a little and moved his brown eyes down his body. Terry was crawling on his forearms trying to get up but he found himself looking at Greg's face.

The rest of the world froze as they looked into each other's eyes.

_Am I no good? _Terry thought. _He may be older than me by a few years….but he's cute…really cute. _

_Am I no good? _Greg thought. _Is he to beautiful for someone like me? No. _

Greg moved his fingers across Terry's chin and pulled him in. They had their first kiss and they felt sparks fly in the both of them. Greg had never felt what he was feeling before. That is to the fact that this was the first time he ever kissed another man. He liked it. There was something more to Terry that he liked. Kissing Terry made him feel….complete. When Greg realized he was gay, he felt like a part of him was ripped out of his chest. He felt like he was never going to feel complete again-until his lips made contact with Terry. The question was, now, did Terry feel the same way. They pulled their heads away and gazed into each other's eyes. Terry perked the side of his soft cheeks up a little and smiled at Greg with his eyes half closed. Greg's face responded in the same way. Terry helped Greg stand up and kissed him again and Greg embraced him with passion. They continued to kiss as they walked into the bedroom, slowly taking off their clothes and leaving them on the floor. They slipped on to the bed and….we'll just leave it at that.

Next morning:

The brightness of the early morning sun rising over D.C shinned through Terry's bedroom window beaming down on Greg's face. He opened his eyes and winced at the beckoning light and sat up in the bed. He was alone and let off an awkward sigh.

_Terrific, _Greg thought. _I do it with a guy for the first time and on the same night I meet him. But still… _Greg's thinking was stopped by the sound of the bedroom door opening. Terry opened the door wearing a light blue bathrobe, his hairy was messy from _going at it _last night but he was relaxed and looked as bright as the morning sun.

"Morning," Terry said. "Would you like some coffee?" Greg looked at Terry with a blank look on his face. What was it about Terry Bates that made him feel whole inside? Greg knew it was much more that his cute face, personality and the wonderful experience in bed they just had. He wanted to know.

Not even two seconds went by after Terry asked Greg for coffee. Terry started to turn around but was stopped.

"Terry," Greg said behind him.

"Hmm," Terry hummed turning around. Terry moved his head around to see Greg on the bed but instead saw Greg right in front of with the muscles in his face tightened, his face cringed and fists locked.

"Will you go out with me?" Greg gasped and relaxed his face. _D-did I just say that? _He thought. _Why the hell did I…? _

"Sure," Terry said. Greg looked at Terry's clam face. "I'm single, so why not?"

"Really?" Greg gasped.

"Yeah," Terry nodded. "There's about you I like. I'm not sure what it is but I like it."

_It's like we think alike. _Greg thought.

"But one thing," Terry said. "Would you mind putting some pants of first?" Greg widened his eyes and looked down. He cheeks went red and he covered his private area with his hands. "That is, however,-"Terry added stepping forward in a flirting tone. He moved one of his hands over Greg's-_down there_-and leaned into Greg's face "-if you wanna go at it again." Greg's lips made contact with Terry's and they shared a kiss that sealed the start of their relationship.

Things in Greg's life could have been better. The hole he felt in him that was filled up and Terry was the reason for that. His feelings for Terry ran deeper than deepest sea. And for the first three months of their relationship, Greg felt he had it all. But there was one night that everything could have fallen apart.

Greg was in his apartment-he and Terry had yet to talk about moving in together-working on his latest article for work. He was just about done and when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Terry; Greg danced into the door and opened singing:

"Hi, cutie," his eyes were closed with he opened the door.

"We'll I'm flattered but I'm taken." It wasn't Terry. Greg opened his eyes to see his average heighted, short-dark haired, glasses wearing, heart shaped friend/co-worker, Dan.

"Oh," Greg said. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Whatever," Dan shrugged. "Is your article done?" Dan worked with Greg in drawing political cartoons that go with his articles.

"Just finishing," Greg said. "Come on in." Dan followed Greg into the kitchen where he stood over Greg as he finished his work. While Greg was doing that, Dan looked over and saw the last issue of the Post with the gossip section facing up.

"You read Terry Bates' articles?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," Greg nodded. Greg and Terry were still in the early stages of their relationship. They had no come out to their co-workers and friends yet.

"She's a good writer," Dan commented.

_She, _Greg thought. _If only he knew. _

"I also heard that she's a slut." Dan added. Greg froze. He would have lost control and go total ape shit at Dan for what he just said but he managed to keep control his emotions. Terry admitted to Greg that he had relations with other men before they met. He had no idea where Dan was getting the idea that his boyfriend was a slut. Greg finished the last sentence of his article and handed it off to Dan.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Greg asked as he led Dan to the door.

"From what I hear, she sleeps with anyone who asks her to." Dan said and left. Greg stood frozen.

_No, _he thought. _That's not the Terry Bates I know. Is it? _There was only one way to find out.

It was almost midnight. Terry was staying up late to finish his article. He felt like he was about to fall asleep but was jumped by someone knocking on the door.

"This late?" Terry asked himself. He went up to the door wearing his comfortable night clothes and opened it to see Greg.

"Greg?"

"Terry," Greg said in a flat voice.

"Come on in." Greg stepped in. He hardly looked Terry's face. "Shouldn't you be finishing your work?" Terry asked.

"Just handed it off," Greg explained. "I came by to ask you something."

"Anything," Terry said in his beautiful voice that normally spell-bound Greg all the time. But it didn't work this time.

"Is it true that you sleep with anyone who asks you to?" Terry froze. His eyes widened. He clenched his teeth.

"Yes," Terry said. A bolt of lightning was sent channeling through Greg's body. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "But if you allow me to explain…." Terry added stepping towards Greg with his arms out in front of him.

"Don't touch me," Greg snarled.

"But…"

"You played me," Greg said. "I thought I felt something special with you but I guess all that was just a lie."

Before Terry had another chance to speak, Greg spun around and ran out the door crying saying that his life was just a big, fat lie. Greg ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could. He felt tears stat to run down his face. He also heard thunder in the distance and looked up to the sky to see dark clouds eclipsing over the starts and the moon in the night sky. It appears that the heavens shared his sadness. Greg stopped running when he passed through a park and stopped and sat on swing set.

_You played me? _Greg thought thinking about what he just said. _Why the hell did I say that? I'm such a child. He could have explained it but I left. Goddamn it! _Greg was looking down at his lap when her heard a set of footsteps approach him. As Greg looked up, he saw a stuffed animal that was lying on the ground when he got there be picked up by someone. He looked up to see Terry.

"Terry," he uttered.

"Some kid must have left this here by accident." Terry said. "It's sad when you think about it." Terry walked up to the swing set and leaned against the poll and looked up to the sky with the stuffed animal wrapped in his arms.

"I know I told you that I had relations with other men before we met and I did sleep with them because they asked me too. I would have told you why but you ran out. If you wanna hear it, tell me. If you don't and never wanna see me again, I'll do it."

"I don't want you to leave," Greg said in an empty voice. "I just want you to tell me why."

"My dad was a pro-football player-this you know-growing up with a father like that with a secret like mine-being gay-was hard to deal with. Kids had posters of my dad in their rooms, if word got out that he was raising a gay son, parents would have thought their kids could turn out the same way I did.

"But Dad loved the sport and I loved him. I couldn't tell him who I was or it'd ruin his life. And even though I was happy for my dad on the outside, I felt like a mess. My mom was long gone and there was no one I could talk to about my sexuality. I was proud to be the way I was but had no one to share it with. I thought if I kept hooking up with random guys, I'd find that someone to share my sexuality with and feel happy at the same time. All those times with those other men, I felt nothing. But then I met you Greg. That night when you and I made love, I felt complete and happy. When we were done and went to sleep, I knew that my search was over."

Terry sighed.

"And that's it," his voice was empty. "If you don't want to see me again, even after what I just told you, I won't hold it against you."

Terry kept his eyes down at the ground. He heard the sound of Greg standing up and thought he was gonna walk away. Terry looked up and saw Greg right in front him wrapping his arms around his torso. Terry stood up and embraced Greg. Terry left the stuffed animal on the swing set. After that, they went back to Terry's where they….you get the picture.

When they were done, they were so tired that sleep seemed to be the next best option. Greg turned to the side and moved his arm around Terry's smaller-nude-body and pulled him close. The brunette kissed the top of the blonds' head and relaxed his body. Both Greg and Terry went sleep smiling now knowing what it was that made them both feel whole on the inside: being together. It was the only way for the both of them to feel complete inside. That night, that magic was almost lost-and neither of the wanted to risk losing that magic ever again.

The memories of the past came zooming back into Greg's head. The sudden jolt when it all came back to him made him fling his eyes open. He was in a hospital room. He looked around and saw a closed curtain on the other side of the room.

"Terry," he uttered. The door opened and Greg looked over to see Stan come into the room. Stan stopped and widened his eyes at the sight of Greg conscious.

"Well, well, well," Stan mused. "Sleeping Beauty's finally awake."

"Stan," Greg cringed. He tried to sit up more strait but a shape pain in his back made Greg flop down.

"Easy, Greg," Stan explained. "You got some nasty cuts on your back."

"Where's Terry?" Greg demanded.

"You don't have to get up." Stan said. He went over to the curtain across the way from Greg's bed and pulled it out of the way. There, sleeping like a baby was Terry.

"Terry," Greg squealed. Greg pulled the covers off his body and started to slide off the bed.

"Here, let me help you." Stan said and lunged to Greg's side and grabbed his shoulder. He helped Greg to an empty chair next to Terry's bed. Greg grabbed Terry's hand and felt the magic he was missing run through his body. Stan left the room saying he'd give them some privacy. Greg had been assured-by Stan-that Terry was gonna be okay and the doctors said that he was sure to come around anytime. Greg looked at Terry's sleeping face and felt tears run down his eyes.

"You know," Greg said. "They say in a moment where you're about to die, you see your life flash before your eyes. I had something like that. I remember the time when we first started dating. Seeing that made me remind how much you mean to Terry. Seeing you like this makes me feel empty inside. These past ten years have been the best years of my life. And that was because of you. I…can't go on without you. Without you…I don't know how I can survive." Greg moved his head down and pressed his face into Terry's bed. "I love you, honey. And there is no one on this earth I'd wanna be with but you."

Greg kept his face pressed against on the bed. A moment later he felt his Terry's hand move out of his and on to the side of his face. Greg looked up and saw Terry with his eyes half open, smiling at Greg in a romantic daze.

"I love you too, Greg."

"Terry," Greg gasped-his voice was raspy. He was about to speak again but was stopped by Terry snapping his index finger over his lips. Greg didn't speak. Terry moved his fingers down to the brunette's chin, sat up on the bed and leaned in until his and his boyfriend's faces were only inches apart.

"Don't talk," Terry said relaxing his face. "Just kiss me." Greg closed his eyes and let his lips make contact with Terry's. Both of them felt the magical feeling that make their spirits soar when the kiss. It was a sensation that wouldn't go away as long as they were together. The sound of the door opening made them pull their heads away from each other and look to the door. Stan stood in the door.

"Stan?" Greg asked.

"Glad to see your ok, Terry." Stan said.

"Thank you," Terry nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Your fan club is here." Stan stepped into the room and made room for Francine cradling Libby in her arms.

"Libby!" The two lovers squealed in unison. Good old Francine Smith. If it was one person they trusted to the most to handle their daughter when they couldn't, it was Francine. Terry held his arms out and Francine passed the angel in her arms off to him. Terry grabbed Libby-she smiled, cooed and laughed. Terry hugged Libby and moved her head up to his face and kissed her on the head. She jerked her head up and kissed Terry, in response. It was the first-and only kiss-Terry had ever got from a girl. Greg took her next and the same thing happened.

"Thank you Francine," Terry said.

"Was she any trouble?" Greg asked.

"Of course not," Francine explained. "I put her to bed like you told me to do and stay up until you came and got her. It was one in the morning when I knew something was wrong."

"As long as we're all back together-that's all that matters." Greg said. Libby, Stan and Francine stayed at the hospital with Greg and Terry until visiting hours were over. They asked Francine to take care of their daughter until they were fully recovered. Francine said that, that was best.

It took a few days for Greg and Terry to fully recover. On their last day in the hospital, they were in their room making their, as a courtesy for the kind care the doctors gave them.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Greg said.

"Tell me about it," Terry agreed.

"At least we're leaving together." Greg said and the two share a smile. They felt like they were being controlled by an unknown force when they met in the middle of the room and shared a log kiss.

"As long as you and I together, we'll never be alone." Terry said resting his head on Greg's shoulder. They held each other tight and pulled away when the door opened with Dr. West-the doctor that oversaw their care during their few days of hospitalization.

"Did I interrupt something?" Dr. West said in a joking voice. Greg and Terry laughed.

"I guess your gonna give us our hospital bill." Terry said.

"No one told you?" Dr. West asked.

"Told us what?" Greg demanded.

"You bills been paid."

"What?" Terry said. "Who paid the bill?" Dr. West turned her eyes to her clip board and flipped a few pages up and read who the credit card that paid their bill was registered to.

"It says T. Bates." Greg and Terry froze.

"What?" Terry said.

"Impossible," Greg hissed.

"I thought you-Greg-told me Terry's father disowned him." Dr. West said sharing their confusion. Greg and Terry looked at each other. They both knew what they were thinking.

"Are you up for a small trip to New York?" Terry asked.

"I'll follow you where ever you go." Greg said clasping Terry's shoulder.

New York City

It was mid-day in the NYC-the sun was at its highest beaming down to the Hudson River and bringing light to the darkest ally. It was a short flight from Langley Fall to New York-it was also Libby's first time on a plane. To Terry and Greg's surprise, she was very relaxed for the flight over-many people on the plane were adored by her in her baby-sized shorts and shirt with a baby lion on the torso. After the plane landed at JFK Airport, they rented a cool sports car-they were only gonna be there for a day and they might as well have had as much fun as they can get. With Libby was safe in the back seat, Greg punched it and drove into the city. Greg and Terry loved NYC-the diverse cultures, the Broadway shows, and lush gay community and the beauty of Time Square.

It was late in the afternoon when they sat on the railing of the Liberty Island Ferry taking them to Liberty Island. With the Statue of Liberty in sight, Libby's eyes widened to the sight of it. She cooed and giggled at the sight of symbol that displayed America's freedom. Greg and Terry looked on with her in amazement. It was warm day-Terry wore black tank top with a pair of dark shorts and sandals and Greg wore a pair of tight jeans and gray tank top with Libby in a harness strapped around his chest.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Greg asked in a daze.

"Yeah," Terry agreed. "Beautiful, like you," Greg blushed.

"You still wanna do this?" he asked.

"I need to." Terry said in a confident voice.

"It just doesn't make sense," Greg complained but for the sake of their child they made sure they didn't sound like they were arguing. "Tank said he didn't want anything to do with us."

"I'm just as confused as you are." Terry said in rather calm voice.

"You seem pretty calm about this. Last time we saw your dad you wanted to keep our Mapplethorpe prints, Libby and that drawing of Burt Reynolds with the Smiths."

"This is different," Terry said looking at Greg. "I told my dad about who I was. Even thought he never wanted to see me again, I was happy that I finally came out to him after all those years."

"But we agreed that if he couldn't accept you, then we didn't need someone like Tank in our lives." Greg said.

"He's still my dad. I still love him-even if he hates me."

"I also recall him disowning you," Greg said.

"There's that too," Terry thought in wonder. "We'll go after this okay?"

"Right," Greg nodded. He looked on and gazed at the Statue of Liberty. They walked around the island for and while and enjoyed the beautiful sight of the statue and the captivating sight of the city across the Hudson.

Later-driving in their sports car with Libby sleeping like an angel-Greg turned off Broadway and went down 5th Ave. they parked on the street in front of Tank's town house. Terry looked at the house with a nervous look on his face. Greg placed his arm on Terry's shoulder.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, Greg," Terry said looking to Greg with a low voice that hinted strong confidence. "I do."

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Greg asked.

"No," Terry said staring into Greg's face. "Out of all the things you and I have been through these past ten years, this is something I need to do myself." Greg leaned his head into Terry and they shared a small but passionate kiss.

"Good Luck," Greg whispered. Terry nodded to Greg and stepped out of the car. He climbed the steps and took in a deep breath. He knocked on the door a few times took a step back from brown-paneled door. The sound of footsteps approaching from the other side of the door made Terry look back to Greg and Libby in the car. Libby's beautiful, sleeping angel-like face eradicated the sudden sensation to stop this and leave. Terry looked back to the door and his football-sized builder father opened it.

Much to Terry's surprise, the look on Tank's was more relaxed and unsurprised than he thought it would be. The awkward silence between the two echoed down to the car as Greg watched Terry and Tank look at each other in a moment of silence.

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Tank said with a breath.

"I know I shouldn't," Terry said. "I just need to ask you something."

"Come in," Tank said turning around and walking into the town house. Terry looked back to the car and saw Greg pushing his hands toward the door telling Terry to go in. Terry did Greg was saying-hypothetically-and went into the house and closed the door behind him.

Terry sat down in the living room-Tank stepped into kitchen for a second-and looked around the walls and saw a few football trophies, Tank's Red Skin jersey and some old family photos. Terry's eyes were drawn to the photo of his childhood. There were some photos of him and Tank playing football, the two having some father-son time in the city and family photos. A small tear slithered down Terry's face at the sight of his mom.

"Hard isn't it?" Tank's voice said that made Terry jerk his head to Tank as he came into the living room with some beer. He handed one to Terry and looked at the family photos on the wall. "I things would be hard when your mom died. I thought my career would go down."

"We made through that." Terry said.

"I know. Now I know why you're here…."

"Why'd you pay Greg's and I's hospital bill?" Terry said fast but clear.

"You're my son, why shouldn't I?" Tank said.

"Well I seem to recall you saying the way I lived my life was wrong and wanted nothing to do with me Greg or our daughter-your grandchild for that matter." Terry said.

"Did you think I disowned you?" Tank asked.

"Exactly," Terry nodded and took a sip of beer.

"I almost did," Tank admitted. "But at the last moment, I knew what I was doing at that moment was wrong."

"Then why'd didn't you call us and apologize?" Terry demanded.

"I thought you didn't wanna talk to me." Tank said.

"But remember that repot I did about that gorilla almost killing that boy? I told you-on national T.V-that I forgave you."

"And from there, I knew that we could have had a chance to reconnect. It was just gonna take me a while to get myself to do it." Tank said.

"Really?" Terry asked. His voice was much more relaxed.

"To be honest, I was getting to the point where I thought I could find the courage to talk to you again."

"Then we had the accident." Terry said.

"Yes," Tank confirmed.

"So does this mean don't have a problem my sexuality?" Terry asked.

"Well," Tank trailed off. Terry knew that this was gonna be hard to hear. "It could take me some time to accept this. You kept this from me for a long time. But that guy that lives across the street from you said something's that were true."

"Like what?" Terry asked.

"When he told me you were gay…."

"He was drunk you know?" Terry interrupted.

"I know," Tank chuckled. "But he was right when he said that I had no idea about your sexual identity and I felt like should have known."

"So where does this leave us now?" Terry asked.

"I'll still need some time to get used to this."

"So for now, I have your respect as your son but not as a gay man?"

"Yeah," Tank nodded. "It would have gone better if you told me yourself."

"Well…" Terry said standing up. "I'll do it now."

"Be my guest." Tank insisted.

"Dad…I'm gay. And I'm proud of it. I know I should have done this when I was in high school but I was afraid it would have been bad for your football career. That sparked me to have sex with random men until I found someone that I felt a real connection with. And I did. His name is Greg Corbin." Terry stopped for a moment, reached into his pockets and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened the box and a silver ring was shown.

"Whoa," Tank said standing up. "Now that's a rock!"

"After living together for a few years he gave this to me," Terry went on. "I didn't want to wear it 'cause I thought you'd catch on."

"You don't have to hide it from me now, son." Tank said. Terry took the ring out, slipped the box back into his pocket and put the ring on his finger.

"I love Greg Corbin, Dad and I always will. He and I have had more than our fair share of the hardships in our lives but we've pulled through together with a child and we couldn't be happier."

"Well I say you got it good." Tank said.

"So what now?" Terry asked.

"What'd you think? Like I said it'll take me a while to get used to all this but you'll hear from me soon. Until then…." Tank paused. He looked past Terry and out the window and outside where he saw Greg slowly rocking Libby in his arms as she sleeps. "Make sure my granddaughter grows up happy."

"I will," Terry said. Terry finished the beer Tank handed off to him and went out the door. From the living room window, Tank watched as his son jumped hopped into the car seat, pulled Greg's head up to his and kiss him. Libby awoke to see her father's kiss and she laughed and cooed as she was put in the back seat.

Greg pulled back out to the street and drove off into the city with one hand on the wheel and his other hand gripping Terry's. As Greg turned the car away from the street, he guided the back of Terry's hand up to his lips and gave it a light kiss. He couldn't have been more proud of Terry. He told Greg everything he and Tank talked about, he was happy to know that he was gonna be fully accepted one day by Terry's half of the family but most importantly-after almost seven years of sitting in a box-Terry was wearing he bought for him. His soul felt more complete than it ever was before and it'll continue to feel that way forever.


End file.
